


The Watcher

by LokiLover84



Series: Love Me Do [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Mirrors, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hakyeon discovers Wonshik's kink completely by accident, but he's not adverse to using it to make his dongsaeng feel good.





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Katoptronophilia- Arousal to sex in front of mirrors.

Unlike Jaehwan’s asking Hakyeon to fulfill his fantasy on the train, the discovery of Wonshik’s unusual kink was entirely by accident. Hakyeon had arrived back at the dorm early, thanks to a faster-than-anticipated photo shoot, and he was looking forward to just throwing himself across his bed and relaxing until the others arrived home. He knew Wonshik was home, probably buried in the music on his computer. Hakyeon could see the younger man in his mind’s eye, hunched over his desk, laptop open in front of him, headphones on his head, eyes closed as he lost himself in the beat. 

The reality was much different. 

Rather than head straight to his room, like he’d planned, Hakyeon’s stomach rumbled so he decided to heat up some leftovers for lunch. He popped a container in the microwave and, while the machine hummed, headed down the hall to Wonshik’s room to ask if he wanted to take a break and eat. 

Hakyeon had no sooner raised his hand to knock on the door, which was open just a crack, when he heard a soft moan from inside. His eyes widened just a little. He knew that kind of moan, the same kind he himself made when he had a few spare moments to work himself to his own release. 

Hakyeon knew he should turn and walk away, but his fingertips met the cool surface of the door and, instead, pushed it open just enough for him to peek in. What he saw had his jaw dropping. 

Wonshik had gone all out, thinking he’d be at home alone most of the day, so he was completely naked, spread out on his bed. That surprised Hakyeon less than the fact that Wonshik was working a fairly large glass dildo into himself, and that he’d moved his large floor mirror to the end of the bed so he could watch. Hakyeon’s stomach did a strange flip, and he swallowed hard, pushing the door open as he stepped into the room. The movement caught Wonshik’s attention, and he turned his head to face Hakyeon, his face turning pale then flushing with color as he yanked the toy from himself, hissing at the sudden loss of friction.

“H-Hakyeon-hyung! Oh, god, I can explain! I just- I thought…”

Wonshik trailed off in shame, hanging his head. Hakyeon crossed the room swiftly to reassure him. His hands cupped the younger man’s cheeks, turning his face upward before he pressed a soft kiss to Wonshik’s lips. When he pulled away, it was to speak softly. 

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed, Wonshik. We’ve all done this a time or two.”

Hakyeon glances at the toy still gripped lightly in Wonshik’s hand and smirks. 

“Well, maybe not exactly the same way, but I’m pretty sure the end result is the same.”

Wonshik slaps at him with his free hand as Hakyeon giggles. 

“Would you please just go away, hyung, so I can finish what I’ve started?”

Hakyeon nods. 

“I can...Or I can stay and help?”

The younger man turns even more red, and stammers. 

“I-You-Why?”

Hakyeon grins. 

“I’m the oldest, remember? It’s my responsibility to take care of you.”

The insinuation that Hakyeon helps the other members out is there, and Wonshik moans shakily, his eyes fluttering as he swallows hard, balancing on the edge of uncertainty. Hakyeon holds his breath until the younger man opens his eyes and nods, nipping at his bottom lip as if he’s still not sure this isn’t a dream. Hakyeon dispels the doubt when he claims Wonshik’s lips in a searing kiss, licking at the seam of his lips until they part, allowing Hakyeon access to the warm, wet cavern of his mouth. Hakyeon is gentle, never pushing, only taking what Wonshik is comfortable giving, the hesitation giving way to longer licks and his tongue dancing with that of the older man. When they finally break apart, Wonshik is breathing hard, chest rising and falling rapidly. Hakyeon isn’t much better, his eyes dark with lust. 

“Give me the toy, Wonshik.”

The younger man obeys without question, breath hitching as Hakyeon takes the object in hand. He studies it for a moment, smiling a little when he sees that it’s made of spheres, each graduating in size from top to bottom, the largest being about half the size of Hakyeon’s fist. It’s an impressive piece of equipment, and Hakyeon quirks an eyebrow at the younger man when he realizes just how far into his body Wonshik had gotten it. Wonshik smirks and shrugs. 

“I’ve had plenty of practice with it.”

Hakyeon twirls his wrist and grins. 

“Have you ever gotten it in… all the way?”

Wonshik’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. 

“No.”

Hakyeon nods as he sinks onto the bed next to the younger man, running a soothing hand down Wonshik’s arm. 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything. Now, on all fours.”

Wonshik scrambles to obey, his thoughts scattered like paper in a hurricane. All that matters right now is obeying his hyung and possibly receiving the best orgasm he’s ever had. 

Once he’s in position, Hakyeon’s fingers dance up his spine until it rests between Wonshik’s shoulder blades, and then he pushes. Wonshik obediently lets his upper half collapse to the mattress, leaving his ass in the air. It’s the ultimate submissive position, and he shivers as Hakyeon trails the toy between his cheeks and over his entrance. 

“Where’s the lube, Shikkie?”

Wonshik shivers as he points to the small bottle on the bedside table. Hakyeon rises just long enough to grab it before reclaiming his seat. He flicks the bottle open and holds it above Wonshik, letting the cool liquid dribble out, tracing a line over Wonshik’s hole and down his balls. The younger man moans softly at the feeling and Hakyeon smirks. He flicks the bottle cap closed and drops the bottle before trailing the toy from the base of Wonshik’s balls, over his perineum and up to his entrance, circling the rim before pushing the tip of the toy inside him. Hakyeon pushes harder and Wonshik opens up for the second and third balls fairly easily. The fourth is a bit more difficult and by the time his body accepts it, Wonshik is shivering. 

“Wonshik. Relax. You’re such a good boy, you’re doing so well for me.”

The younger man moans at the praise, his hips lifting a little as if asking for more, and Hakyeon smiles. 

“Good boy. Breathe for me, baby.”

Wonshik does as he’s told, and Hakyeon watches with wonder as he pushes the toy slowly, allowing Wonshik to open until the next ball slips inside. Wonshik lets out a grunt, his body stretching in a way it hasn’t before, but Hakyeon inhales a shaky breath. 

“You’re so beautiful, Wonshik. You have no idea how perfect you look.”

An idea hits Hakyeon then, and he lets go of the toy, his hands reaching instead for Wonshik’s shoulders. 

“Up on your knees, baby.”

Wonshik’s legs shake as he forces himself up, gasping when his eyes lock on his reflection in the mirror. Hakyeon rises up behind him, his hands cupping the inside of Wonshik’s thighs, pushing them apart until Wonshik can see the biggest ball of the toy hanging between his legs. 

“Fuck, Hakyeon.”

The older man leans close, his lips by Wonshik’s ear as he whispers.

“That’s the idea. And you’re going to watch while I do.”

Wonshik gasps out a moan as Hakyeon grasps the end of the glass phallus, tugging at it gently. The sensation makes Wonshik moan loudly, and Hakyeon nibbles at his neck while he teases the younger man. 

“Do you want it, Shikkie? All but the last ball?”

Wonshik’s eyes dart around his reflection, taking in his hard cock, curved in front of him, the flush which spreads from his cheeks down onto his chest, and finally comes to meet Hakyeon’s gaze. 

“Y-yes. Please, hyung.”

Hakyeon bites down on the side of Wonshik’s neck as he pulls the toy downward, feeling the give around the ball, before pushing it back in, steadily increasing the pressure, stretching Wonshik’s rim until the younger man is shaking. 

“I..I can’t do it, Hakyeon.”

The older man is quick to assure him. 

“Yes, you can baby. Your body was made for this. Such a good little slut for me, relax and let me make you feel good.”

Wonshik can’t say no to that, so he locks his eyes firmly with Hakyeon’s in the mirror and forces himself to relax. The toy slowly stretches him, and Wonshik can almost see himself in his mind’s eye, rim stretched to the limit and yet yielding inch by inch, until the second largest ball pops into him, and his body closes around it. 

“Oh. Oh, my god, Hakyeon.”

His voice is soft and shaky, and he receives a smile from the older man. 

“See? I knew you could do it. Now comes the fun part.”

Without warning, Hakyeon moves the toy, just a quick flick of his wrist, which jostles it and brushes against Wonshik’s prostate. He cries out at the feeling, one hand fluttering up to grasp at his cock. Hakyeon knocks it away with a quick shake of his head. 

“No. You come on your toy, or not at all.”

Wonshik almost wails as Hakyeon gives the toy a particularly sharp twist, his free arm coming like an iron band across the younger man’s chest to hold him up. Hakyeon’s words fall hot against his neck, as the older man bites at the tanned skin. 

“Look at yourself, Wonshik. You’re so pretty like this, all flushed and so hard for me. I bet you want to come, right?”

Wonshik nods desperately, breaths coming ragged and harsh. 

“Y-yes, Hakyeon, please, please! Just let me come!”

Hakyeon tilts his head so that he can meet Wonshik’s gaze in the mirror, tugging the toy and shoving it back in a shallow thrusting motion, twisting at the same time. It’s Wonshik’s undoing, and his body bows as he comes, untouched, long ropes of come landing on the bunched covers. Hakyeon works him through it, then carefully maneuvers him until he’s laying down before pulling the toy carefully free. Wonshik hisses as his body releases it, and Hakyeon whispers soft nothings to him until he can put both it and the bottle of lube away. He then strips the sheet from the bed- thankfully it’s only the top one, so Wonshik won’t be uncomfortable- tossing it in the dirty clothes hamper before pulling the heavy top cover over Wonshik’s dozing form. As he turns to leave the room, Wonshik whispers sleepily to him. 

“Hakyeon-hyung.”

“Hm?”

“Can...could we do something like this...again?”

Hakyeon smiles at how uncertain the younger man is in asking, so he crosses the room to brush a comforting kiss across the rapper’s forehead. 

“Anytime you want baby, you just say the word.”

“Love you, Hakyeon.”

“Love you more, Wonshikkie.”

Hakyeon closes the bedroom door behind him and leans against it thoughtfully. He now knows the preferred kink of two of his group mates. Might he find more amongst the remaining three? He grins as he decides that he just might be up to the task. 


End file.
